


Back At You [Podfic]

by LilacKait145



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Mature-age student Dimitri, Overwatch References, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Strong Language, Twitch Streamer Felix, Veteran Dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacKait145/pseuds/LilacKait145
Summary: I decided to try my hand at doing a podfic! Thank you so much to Lapis for letting me do this with your truly delightful fic.I forgot how steep the learning curve is for audio editing so please be gentle lol.1-20-21: Okay, now this is the file I've been meaning to upload all along. If you gave this a listen or a kudos before, thank you very much!! It's better now, lol.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Back At You [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladylapislazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylapislazuli/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Back At You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855666) by [ladylapislazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylapislazuli/pseuds/ladylapislazuli). 



Will I learn how to do code? Maybe one day.  
In the meantime, soundcloud:

[LilacKait](https://soundcloud.com/kait-amethyste) · [Back At You](https://soundcloud.com/kait-amethyste/back-at-you)


End file.
